Meet Me At the Tower
by vocaloidgirl365
Summary: England has been receiving love notes at each meeting and finally, he has the chance to meet the man behind the mask. However, is it something that he wants to know, or will he leave it be. Either way, this will be a surprise he won't forget.


It happened again. I was pretty good with keeping my curiosity on the down-low but this was getting to be too much. Every meeting there was a new one, written so beautifully and it made my heart soar. I'd just finished presenting (or arguing, depending on your point of view) and had taken a seat only to find in one of my folders, a note. Countries always write notes to each other and sometimes I'd cast a glance at America or Japan. America wasn't allowed to speak during meetings anymore because the twit obviously didn't know what the word 'whisper' meant. Japan was just too polite to speak.

However, these notes weren't for important or idiotic purposes. These were love notes. The words were scrawled out in the most perfect handwriting and the tone used seemed as though they knew exactly what I wanted to read and believe. I admit to being a bit lonely, just not out loud. Considering that I was an island nation who controlled most of the world, I'm still an introvert to an extent. Now, whether I was an introvert by force or choice is beyond me. It's just who I am.

I retreated to my room after the meeting had ended and ignored everyone who tried to speak to me with some god-awful excuse as to why I was unable to conversate at that time and kindly referred them to e-mailing me or calling on a better day. I wasn't one to read letters in public, especially with a blasted, nosy American lurking about. Not only did he read out loud but he made sure that everyone knew what was going on. Of course if you beg or bribe him, he won't tell anyone but right now, I'm not in the mood for taking a trip to McDonald's to buy him thirty-five Big Macs. After what felt like an eternity, I arrived at the hotel room and immediately threw my things aside. I took my coat off and god was that thing constricting. It's amazing how I'm not suffering from a heat-stroke right now.

Taking a seat on my bed and pulling out my manila folder, I took out a neatly folded note with the name "Arthur" scrawled in perfect, slanted cursive. The ink was golden as well; perfect calligraphy with a beautiful touch. I took a deep breath and opened it up, reading it slowly:

_"My love, so precious and delicate,  
Yet strong and willful all the same.  
You have such a wild and stormy heart  
That I wish to tame._

_ I want our love to blossom.  
At such an ungodly hour,  
My sweetest desire,  
Meet me atop the Eiffel Tower."_

A poem so short and chaste but it still has the same effect on me as every other letter, if not a stronger one. My secret admirer wants to meet me but no time was specified in the poem. Turning over the card, I saw more writing on it. "Meet me at the top at midnight. The elevator will be open for you, just tell the man your name and he will let you on." 'Ungodly hour' is right. I'd normally be asleep by that time. However, after today's meeting, I was probably going to go back to England and do nothing for the next week so a little longer wouldn't hurt; just enough to meet this man or woman. One can only take so much French in one weekend.

Yes that's right, the meeting was held in France and I literally had to force myself out of bed. I did not want to be around frogs all day long. And one frog in particular just seemed to smell the hatred that was radiating from my soul and somehow still had the balls to bother me. Sometimes I wonder if he chooses to upset me or is really just sick in the head.

Twelve midnight and I shut the door to the cab car. Gazing up at the large monument with the lights behind and around it just seemed to give the tower a special something. A sort of air that smelled of roses and cologne. I walked up to the front where a man was in the booth, just like the note had stated. What the note didn't say, however, was that this man would be asleep. _"Excuse me sir?" _I asked in my best French. _"I was supposed to come here."_

_ "Huh? Oh, hello. What is your name?" _Well it's nice to know that he had the courtesy to look at least a tad bit embarrassed about being woken up. Then again, it is midnight. I myself would've been asleep by this time. "_Arthur Kirkland._"

_"Ah, yes of course. Just head on up the elevator. They're at the top."_

_ "Thank you very much." _I gave him a small smile before heading over to the elevator and pushing the correct button. I watched as seconds trailed by, each bringing a new perspective on the quiet town around it. I have to admit, Paris is indeed splendid. The view was gorgeous and everyone around was quite friendly. It was as if time stopped for all of these people. It wasn't gloomy or dull like my home. Here, it was sunny, or at night, the sky was clear. The lack of stars wouldn't bother you because the lights of the town were stars. All times of the day, the air lingered with the scent of freshly made bread and laughter echoed throughout the streets.

I sighed happily, feeling the elevator come to a halt as the doors opened. It can't be over; I didn't even have time to be nervous about the whole situation. The person who had been writing love notes to me for years; the one who made me feel as though every bad thing that I had ever done didn't dictate who I was, the one who made my heart soar with just a few words was waiting for me on this floor. What if it wasn't somebody I was interested in or was ugly? No, no, appearance doesn't matter, not when they can make you swoon with such ease.

Taking a deep breath, I walked out of the elevator and looked around to find that I was alone. Nobody was on this side which could only mean that this was a cruel prank played upon me by some other country or he was on the other side. Great, more suspense that I don't need or want. I took another breath of air and slowly walked to the other side. Leaning against the railing was the personification of this land himself. He looked, dare I say it, stunning. His legs were clad in black slacks adorned with black dress shoes and a belt to match. His white, button-down shirt had a few buttons undone, the collar waving in the soft, Parisian breeze. He also wore a black dress jacket, matching the whole white/black look.

Not only was his outfit fitting, but his hair was loose, the light from the streets below bright enough to accent his highlights.

He looked much better than any frog I had ever met.

His head snapped up and the look on his face was unreadable. But soon he broke into a small smile and directed his gaze to the ground momentarily before looking back up with the same look. "I see you came."

"Wait…are you seriously telling me that you of all people wrote that letter?" There was a momentary pause before he replied, "Oui. I wrote all of them."

I took a momentary pause. This couldn't be happening. We had fought for so long; hated each other for so long. Hearing those words coming out of his mouth and looking back at the letter, it was all starting to connect together. The slanted cursive, the fancy ink, the romantic words and finally meeting at one of the most iconic landmarks in his country; the country of love and romance, it was all him. With all of these clues, I should've seen this coming but I hadn't. I never would've seen it coming.

This whole ordeal is just making me even more confused. I feel hurt, the possibility of this being a joke to play with my heart strings. He would make sure that anything he did would hurt me. Then again, he was there with me when I got drunk and he listened to me rant. There was also the time that I got sick and he tried to nurse me back to health. I guess our relationship has gotten slightly better but even so, we still dislike each other.

I also feel hopeful. I really don't want this to be a prank. Even when I didn't know who he was, the words were just what I needed to hear at the moment I would read them. I secretly looked forward to meetings just so I could see another letter in my folder that I'd be able to read. Every word was another key to unlock the many locks encasing my heart. The look he gave me at the moment made me blush and I looked away. So much for dignity. This whole moment has left me unprepared for anything that would happen and now I'm starting to really feel the effects of things.

Hearing footsteps coming towards me and sudden arms around my waist, my eyes widened into saucers. He smelled of fancy cologne and aftershave and never once did I enjoy the smell so much. "Please hear me out. After I speak, you can shove me away and we can go back to being the way we were." Oh dear, he thinks I hate him even more. But instead of saying anything, I just nodded against his chest. His stubble scratched my cheek and his warm breath tickled my ear and my heart just wouldn't stop beating faster. "I know we fight. I know we argue and can argue until the world's end. We can bicker and fight and yell until there are no more stars in the sky. But what I don't understand is my need to hold you and apologize to you after those fights. Why I'm unable to get the thoughts of your frustrated actions and words out of my mind." Nobody was around but he was whispering to me every little detail as if it were a government secret.

"Then I realized why I argue with you. It's not because it's fun or entertaining but because I want your attention. You always used to focus on America, nothing but America. It is only natural that a country who used to always have your angry eyes on him would get jealous." What is he saying? I don't think I can handle his words much longer before I start crying. I've never really been able to express my emotions very well but I'm scared that they're going to show through soon. His hold around me had tightened slightly as if letting me go would be the biggest mistake of his life. "And when America asked me about helping him during the Revolution, I was both happy and disgusted with my actions. I was happy because you'd finally be able to focus on me more. But then I realized that that was a dumb thought to think. You not only stopped speaking to him, but you made sure that I suffered too, even if we weren't at war. Those years were some of the most painful years.

"I was unable to hold or comfort you during those times. You shut people out and slowly lost every piece of land you controlled. You had hit such a serious depression and I was a part of the cause. I hated myself. However, being able to work with you during World War II allowed me to see you again. You never really smiled often unless you were being rude or sarcastic but even so, I would've liked it to just see you genuinely smile. So instead of telling you how I felt, I wrote you letters. I avoided using French because then you would've known it was me and I wasn't ready to handle such rejection at the time. But I'm ready now. Shove me away." His hold on me loosened and I could feel him pulling away. Everything he said, everything he did, all of it a ploy to get my attention? Was I really that important to him?

Before he could pull away completely, I grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer to me. "Why? What about me is so attractive?" He chuckled and tilted my chin upward using his thumb and index finger. His hand then cupped my cheek and my body could do nothing but lean against his touch. Despite what people thought, his hands were mildly calloused. He tried to keep his hands soft but years of war and battles made it difficult to achieve that goal.

"A question such as that cannot be so easily answered. There are many reasons why I find you attractive. You remind me of the Earth. This planet is so complex and difficult to understand but in the end, we know that we cannot survive without it. I would be unable to survive without you. You are the air I breathe, the wind that moves me, the gravity that keeps me grounded. England," he said so smoothly. My heart was rapidly pulsing now, a strange emotion flowing through my veins. "I love you. I love you more than you could ever know."

I couldn't handle it anymore. I leaned up and kissed him, eyes shutting immediately. I could feel him tense but once he made sense of the situation, his body melted against mine. His arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me as close to him as he possible could. The kiss wasn't too long but it had felt like eternity in my eyes. Unlike his hands, his lips were soft but I couldn't be greedy. Pulling away, our eyes connected and I realized what was happening. I wanted to shove him away; to laugh it off and pretend it never happened, but instead I just kept looking into the deep blue eyes that seemed to be just as lost in mine as mine were lost in his. "I-I can't say that I love you too. At least not yet. I haven't really had a 'loving history' so I don't really know how great at it I'll be. However, I really am attracted to you and the "Curious George" in me wants to see how this whole thing would work out. A prince and a frog, it's not really how the story goes now is it?"

"Ah, I guess not. But all that I ask of you is to try. And who knows, maybe one day I will finally be able to hear the words come out of your mouth?" I gave him a playful glare and scoffed. "As if! You should just be happy that I'm giving you a chance rather than kicking your sorry arse off of this damned tower."

"Mon cher! You wound me so!"

"Oh, sod off you wine bastard." We both chuckled and pulled away, his hand soon clasping mine and leading me to the railing. "That is enough arguing for tonight. I brought you here for l'amour, not to kick me off of the tower," I snickered as he gave me a playful glance. His arms snaked around my waist and I happily leaned into him; hands and cheek resting against his chest as I listened to his heartbeat. We looked out into the night, Paris still so bright despite the ungodly hour. Maybe dating a frog wouldn't be such a bad thing. 

* * *

_**My first FrUk fanfic. I have the weirdest love/hate relationship with this pairing. Sometimes I despise it and sometimes I love the cute and fluffiness of it. Idk, I'm a weird person. **_

_**Anywho! I hope you guys like this one. I'm not entirely sure how I feel about it but yes, I hope you all like it.**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_  
_**-C.P.**_


End file.
